


More Than Civil

by elliot97LO



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot97LO/pseuds/elliot97LO
Summary: Hope woke up to her blaring 7AM alarm going off on he bedside table, she groaned as she reached over to turn it off. Despite having had the same routine for many years now, she was still not used to it. She stretched before getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom. After having a shower she left the bathroom and continued to get ready for her first school day back after the weekend.





	More Than Civil

Hope woke up to her blaring 7AM alarm going off on he bedside table, she groaned as she reached over to turn it off. Despite having had the same routine for many years now, she was still not used to it. She stretched before getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom. After having a shower she left the bathroom and continued to get ready for her first school day back after the weekend.   
Her weekend was particularly uneventful, no new monsters, guess monsters like a weekend off as well, she thought to herself. The twins had been away in Europe with their mother again, although Hope didn't often hang out with either of them, she certainly noticed the lack of their presence. She had spent Saturday having a movie marathon with Penelope though. But it had more turned into Penelope non-stop talking about Josie. They had officially gotten back together just before the twins left, and it was clear how much Penelope missed Josie.   
Hope admired how Penelope could act like she couldn't give less shits most of the time except when it's about Josie, she could talk about Josie for hours - as proven on Saturday when Penelope talked her way through nearly 3 films before Hope finally managed to shut her up in time for a classic - 10 Things I Hate About You. A film which reminded Hope a little of the dynamic between the person she had recently grown to like.   
She continued her way to the canteen for breakfast. Passing by Alaric's office, she spotted the twins entering, she made a mental note to greet them later. She entered the dining room to find it fairly empty as it was still early for most students. she grabbed a few slices of toast and a banana before taking a seat next to Penelope. "Surprised to see you up so early, P."  
"I don't know if you've heard, but the twins are back and I haven't seen Josie properly since she left 15 days ago. I gotta show I care and she knows how I couldn't be any less of a morning person." Penelope replied to Hope, slightly losing interest in what she was saying part way through when she began to look around for any sign of Josie.  
"I think we all know." Hope muttered under her breath.  
"Hm?" Penelope looked over at Hope briefly.  
"Oh um I was just saying how I saw the twins go into Alaric's office before I got here." Hope saved herself with ease.  
"You could've told me this earlier." Penelope replied in a slightly more snappier tone than before, as she gathered up her stuff before making her way towards the exit.  
"Hey! What the fuck, wait up!" Hope shouted at Penelope who was pretty much sprinting out the room, Hope was able to catch up using her Vampire speed. Being a tribrid definitely comes with its perks.  
Penelope was close to panting by the time they had arrived at Alaric's office. She corrected her appearance in anticipation whilst Hope listened through the walls to check the girls were still in fact inside their dads office. They were but Hope felt guilty for eavesdropping when she heard one of the girls crying and the other trying to be comforting whilst Alaric was silent. The two girls exited the room about 2 minutes later, Lizzie hunched over with Josie's arm draped over her shoulder.  
"um, hey Jojo." Penelope had said carefully, in a way that would get Josie's attention yet not in a way that would make it seem she was trying to get Josie away from Lizzie.  
"Uh, hi babe. can we talk later? I think I should stay with Lizzie for a while." Josie replied quietly. Hope knew the reason they had broken up in the first place was because Penelope thought Josie spent too much time worrying about her sister.  
"Ok, sure. Love you." Penelope smiled sweetly. It surprised the three others to hear that from Penelope with not a single hint of snark or sarcasm.  
"No no," Lizzie paused as she sniffled a little and stood up straight "it's ok. go be with your girlfriend, Jo. You guys need to catch up." Lizzle also being nice? Hope wasn't sure what was going on. She knew Lizzie and Penelope were civil since Josie and Penelope had gotten back together, but here they were just being straight up nice. Josie and Hope just looked at each other, both wearing the same confused expression.  
"A-are you sure?" Josie checked with her sister.  
"Yeah of course, Hope can stay with me." at this point Penelope had joined in with the confusion. It was one thing Lizzie being nice to Penelope but her actually choosing to spend time with Hope was really something none of them had expected her to say, even she seemed a little shocked by what came out her mouth.   
"Uh-um ok? Ok. if you're all good then I guess I'll see you later." Josie said as she shot a guilty look towards Hope before linking arms with Penelope and walking away from the situation.  
"Um, are you ok?" Hope cringed at the stupid question.  
"It's ok, you can leave if you want, I only said that cause Josie wouldn't have left me alone otherwise, and I love her but she needs to be spending time with her girlfriend who she hasn't seen in weeks rather than her sister who she's been stuck with, well for a very long time but especially the last few weeks." Lizzie explained. Knowing Lizzie didn't really want her there hurt her slightly but she still did want to make sure she was ok.  
"I don't mind staying with you, like I said before, I'm not protected from these issues cause of my past and all so I do really wanna make sure you're ok." Hope stated making Lizzie smile.  
"Uh ok, but I'm not going to classes today so if you don't mind skipping, follow me I guess." Lizzie said as she led the way.  
"Absolutely fine by me." Hope replied to the taller girl as she followed.  
The pair had walked in comfortable silence until they reached the twin's room. Lizzie unlocked the door stepping inside, refreshing her mind of the room she hadn't seen In a few weeks before crashing down on her bed. Hope stood awkwardly in the middle of the room waiting for something to be said.  
"You can sit down yunno." Lizzy said with slight a attitude apparent. She had stopped crying by this point and it was clear she as going back to her usual self. Hope lifted her hands in mock surrender.  
"Okayy" she dragged out the word to show her mild annoyance. Hope walked over to Josie's bed and took a seat. It had gone back to silence between the girls, this time it was definitely uncomfortable. Hope sat on the edge of Josie's bed whilst Lizzie was lying down on her own, both cringing at the silence but neither knew what was appropriate to say. Hope came to the realisation that this was probably the first time the two had actually hung out together alone, that is if you can even call this 'hanging out'.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Hope was the first to break the silence.  
"About what?" Lizzie questioned as she lifted her head to make eye contact with Hope.  
"Why you were upset." Hope answered even though she knew Lizzie knew what she was referring to.  
"Oh well uh, no." It seemed Lizzie had already made up her mind before she even opened her mouth. "Wouldn't want to ruin the atmosphere." She continued sarcastically. Hope laughed lightly at the comment which subsequently made Lizzie chuckle. The laughs died out and the girls were back to silence.  
"No idea why we haven't hung out before." the sarcasm continued from the blonde girl.  
"I know right, the conversation just flows so easily." the girls began to laugh again and Hope relaxed more onto the bed. The laughter died again and the silence took over once again.  
"I'm sorry." Lizzie started after a few minutes, much to Hope's surprise.  
"For what?" Hope was pretty sure she knew what was coming but she had forgiven the girl long before now.  
"For everything, I was such a bitch and I know we've been more civil recently but I never properly apologised for everything I did, I'm especially sorry for wishing you out of existence." Lizzie continued. Hope was completely taken off guard by the last point.  
"Um, sorry. What?"   
"It was a whole thing with a genie but it doesn't matter, what matters is I really regret it and I'm sorry. A world without you would be pretty shit so, don't worry." Lizzie justified herself to a stunned Hope.   
"Um ok, I'm gunna need more information on that at some point." Hope stated.   
"understandable." Lizzie nodded in agreement, which made Hope chuckle.  
"But I guess I should apologise too-"   
"Oh no, that really isn't necessary, I'm the only one who needs to apologise. Really, it's ok."   
"Normally I would probably just accept that and move on but no, I making a point and I want to apologise. I understand why you hated me before, obviously not at the time, but I do now and I made comments as well and I did stupid things which looking back probably provoked a lot of your behaviour towards me so, I'm sorry. I hope we can be more than just 'civil' and actually become friends." Hope added the last part with caution. It was clear Lizzie wasn't really expecting it, her face worried Hope slightly, But the she began to smile which relieved Hope greatly.  
"I guess I'd like that." Lizzie said quietly whilst looking directly into Hopes eyes.  
The two girls begun an easy conversation about everything the other had missed or didn't know. At some point in the two hours they had been talking, Hope had joined Lizzie on her bed, Lizzie had gone back to lying down with her legs on Hope's lap.   
Somehow the girls had gotten onto the topic of dating and Lizzie had asked Hope what happened with Landon. Hope knew everyone knew that they broke up but no one really knew why.  
"I don't know, I guess I just didn't really feel the same way about him by the end as I did when we first met. I guess he felt the same as we're still on good terms, plus he has a new girlfriend now anyway and I'm very happy. I suppose, maybe my mind was also slightly preoccupied by someone else." Hope said as she looked down at Lizzie.  
"Oh yeah? and who would that be?" Lizzie continued suggestively, as she sat up to get closer to Hope.  
"...Josie." Hope teased, resulting in Lizzie hitting her arm. Both the girls broke into laughter once again.  
Josie opening the door caught the girls attention and caused them to stop laughing. Penelope stumbled in after her girlfriend, the two very sunned at the scene in front of them, definitely not what either of them expected to walk in on.   
"Hey, sis." Lizzie said innocently as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.  
"um, hi?" Josie replied still puzzled at the scene in front of her.  
"I should probably get going." Hope broke the silence in the room as she stood up from the bed, turning to see a pleading look on Lizzie's face. "Do you wanna, maybe come with me?" Hope asked Lizzie. Lizzie practically jumped off the bed in response. Hope opened the door to let Lizzie through first, to which Lizzie smiled widely.   
"What the fuck was that?" Hope heard Josie say to Penelope as she shut the door behind her.   
"Didn't really feel like third wheeling?" Hope asked Lizzie.  
"Definitely not." Lizzie replied with a chuckle.   
The girls continued to talk as they made their way to Hope's room. Once they reached it, Hope unlocked the door and mad her way inside. The room felt new to Lizzie, it's unsurprising since she's probably only been inside it a few times. Hope sat on her bed and Lizzie was put in the same situation Hope was in earlier, unsure whether or not she should sit down, especially as there was only one bed this time.   
"You can sit down yunno." Hope mimicked Lizzie's earlier words with a playful smirk on her face. Lizzie smiled as she cautiously walked towards Hope before taking a seat next to her on the bed.   
"Who were you referring to earlier?" Lizzie started up a conversation to stop the awkwardness rising.  
"When?" Hope had a smirk plastered on her face at this point, it was obvious she knew what Lizzie was talking about.  
"Yunno, when you said about someone occupying your mind." lizzie said, playing along.  
"Ohh. Well. It's just someone, someone who's very beautiful and sometimes I worry they don't know it, so it's on my mind a lot. Said person also means a lot to me even if they don't know it due to me not showing it enough." Hope said becoming more serious.  
"I think 'said' person might have a slight clue that you care." Lizzie replied, moving closer to Hope.  
"Oh really?" Hope had gone back to teasing as she copied Lizzie's movements and began lean in. Lizzie hummed in response as she closed the remaining gap between them. Hope reached up to place a hand on Lizzie's cheek. Lizzie began to lie down allowing Hope to get on top of her. The make-out session lasted a few minutes before a loud knock at the door pulled them back to reality.  
"Hope, is Lizzie here? Josie said she was with you." Alaric shouted from the other side of the door. Lizzie groaned and Hope moved off the taller girl's lap so she could get up.  
"Yep I'm here, dad. Just coming, gimme a sec." She shouted back to her dad, her frustration evident in her tone. She gave an apologetic look to Hope before heading towards the door. "I'll come back later, yeah?" Hope nodded looking down, still upset Lizzie had to go in the first place. Lizzie walked back over to Hope and placed a hand on her chin, pushing her head up a little so she was making eye contact. Lizzie then leaned in to place a soft kiss on Hope's lips. "See ya later, Hopey." Lizzie said as she opened the door and left the room. Hope smiled at the playful nickname, a nickname she never thought she'd from the taller girl. Hope was content in that moment, happy to have Lizzie. She couldn't be sure if it would be a quick thing or a long term thing, but she knew she had her now so that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me two sessions to write as both times were very late at night, blame the bad writing on lack of sleep. This didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but I'm too tired to change it :/ 
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr/twitter @runawaymorales


End file.
